This invention is concerned with internal combustion engines, particularly two stroke diesel cycle engines of the type having a barrel arrangement of cylinders with opposed pistons and using dual cams to convert linear piston movement to rotational movement of a central power shaft. While this general type of engine is well known, the present invention provides improvements and advantages that have not been attained heretofore.